When transmitting data by a facsimile, transmission data generally includes sender-information. Generally, sender-information is preliminarily registered in a transmitting facsimile machine, and the sender-information is written over a received image or recorded at the upper end of the received image at a recipient side.
The method of registering the sender-information in the facsimile machine is generally to enter the information from the panel of the facsimile machine. In another method, for example, the data prepared by a personal computer (PC) is sent into the facsimile machine through a public network. The communication apparatus such as the network facsimile machine employs a method of registering information by E-mail.
In an ordinary facsimile machine, the sender-information is written over the received image or recorded at the upper end. Even if the sender-information is not written in the text in the received image, the recipient can recognize the sender's name by reading the sender-information recorded in the image.
However, in the case of a network facsimile machine communicating through the Internet or other network, the destination of transmission is not always destined for the facsimile machine, but a mail receiving terminal of a personal computer (PC) or a work station. In the case of such a mail receiving terminal, at the reception side, received data is confirmed with, for example, mail outlook software. Since a manuscript is usually sent in a format of a file attached to the mail, the recipient does not know the sender's name until opening and reading the attached file.
When the recipient sends a return mail by a return mail function of the mail outlook software, it is always sent back to the transmitting facsimile, and it is not always sent to the destination intended by the recipient.
Further, for registering multi-digit data such as a mail address in the facsimile machine, a panel of the facsimile machine is not convenient and it takes much time to register it. A registration operation through the public network requires a special program in the PC, and it is not general. Or the registration operation through E-mail is easy for an input operation. But it is required to register the data in a format that can be recognized by the facsimile and to have enough knowledge for registration.